


Unnamed

by sesshouchan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Needs A Hug, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mysterious Akihito, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/pseuds/sesshouchan
Summary: Asami never thought that he would get used to cuddling Akihito...but until when?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Yey! New story after a loooong time. :D
> 
> I watched this certain korean movie and I really loved how it ended and I couldn't stop imagining what if it was Akihito? Sooooooo, here it is. Got a sudden inspiration. :D

"You're not gonna survive this _life_ , I'm telling you!"

"Hmmmn..."

"You're — going...to die — A PAINFUL DEATH YOU'RE WILLING TO KILL YOURSELF!!!"

The ash blond struggled to free himself from the ropes that held him in place. But, like his past attempts, it didn't do much. He was still tied as hard as before. His /classy appearance was no longer present and was replaced by a rather poor taste. Perhaps poorer than any beggar out there.

His face had scratches and bruises that if not attended immediately, it would lead to scars. Something the vain blond never wished to have.

"You done?" The other person in the room asked. His whole being was hiding in the darker part, thus, he couldn't be identified at all.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!" The blond shouted. "He will never let go something this big! He'll hunt you down for touching what's his!"

"Really? Where is he now?"

A glare was what he got.

"A deal is a deal you know that, right? And I assume that he knows that very well seeing that he's the top dog in this area, is he not?"

"Don't underestimate him—"

"I don't." A firm reply. "It's you who's making deals behind his back and now that it backfired, you're using his name. So now tell me, between us, who do you think would piss him off?" Clearly there was an amusement in the unknown man's voice.

"You who fucked this transaction down or me, just plain me, getting what's my money's worth?"

"FUCK YOU! YOU TRICKED ME! THAT'S THE ONLY REASON WHY I AM TIED IN THIS FRICKIN' CHAIR! YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR WHO COULDN'T STAY TO YOUR OWN WORDS!"

A heavy slap followed instantly silencing the poor blond.

"Whatever you say, man. Whatever you say." The person signaled his men who knew the orders without being told to.

A series of bullets penetrated the man's body seconds later, pooling the floor with his fresh warm blood not even bothering the men inside the room sending altogether his tainted soul into hell.

"Shame."

"Are you sure about this?" Another man asked voicing his concerns now that they've done it.

"Either way we will meet. Whether Sudou came or not, we will. This is his territory we are entering but with his man's death, we bought ourselves more time to settle in."

"He's known to be ruthless you know. He will kill anyone fucking his business. This is turf, something we couldn't just poke then leave."

"Oh no, we're not leaving."

"What? I thought we're not sticking around? This is just a one time, two time, deals! He'll definitely hunt and kill us down if he ever caught our trails!"

"He won't. I'll make sure of it."

"But boss!—"

"Sssshhh— You worry too much," The person whose authority was beyond roof said with a playful tone. "How do you think I survived prison full of gangsters and murderers if I don't know the very meaning of the word risk?"

A mix of worry, fear, and concern flashed through the right man's eyes. "I know."

"Of course you know. You were there too."

"And you're becoming more of what your _father_ had become."

"He'll he proud, won't he?"

"Absolutely. He taught you himself after all..."

"Too bad he's not here to see it all now. Sad."

The right man then shivered upon hearing the malice in his boss' reply. There was always a sinister feeling loitering around the person he served that even though he watched him grow up all those years, he couldn't help but be afraid of him.

He had become way too scary to handle now that despite of having a carefree attitude, he could do otherwise. Something he _inherited_ from his late father.

The said person was now enjoying his smoke as if nothing happened, no life was taken, calm as ever as his plans started working in his mind making him somehow unstoppable.

The man, the person who wiped the leading clan clean in South Korea in a span of six months, holding together the police with leashes on every officials from the lowest to the highest positions, the government with good and bad politicians, the routes of every trade securing his _kingdom_ from any angles with only a single hand, the very same man who played Sudou's life.

Fortunately for him, his other hand was free from doing anything. Bored, he was now trying to venture his interests in the neighboring country he was trying to slowly make his stand in Japan by doing what he was good at.

Infiltration.

"Now, let's see what's Asami Ryuichi is made of, shall we?"

"Just say the word, Mr. Han. Just say the word."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's start this party immediately!"

* * *

"What did you say?" A single question yet full of anger echoed the sealed room almost throwing Kirishima off of his composure.

"I'm truly sorry, Asami-sama." The secretary paused gathering back his confidence that was lost due to what he was about to say. "We still haven't found the person or group behind Sudou's death. There was still no evidence that could give us new leads. Although our other _friends_ were confirmed innocent of this unfortunate _event_. Other than that, there's nothing new, Asami-sama."

The secretary's body was tense calculative even. His boss was not someone who would take a report with no 'real' positive contents especially when it had been weeks since it happened. _Sion's_ iron control with its territories was not to be taken lightly but whoever did it must be someone who was clearly mocking them.

"How about the goods that Sudou had?"

"As per further investigation, Sudou was dealing with a group back in South Korea but it was nothing but unnamed runners. Not even worth mentioning as our men in Korea inquired them." Kirishima answered.

Silence once again lingered but it was rather uncomfortable even for the most trusted secretary of the company. He could only wish for Suoh accompanying him but he was preoccupied of someone who had been keeping their boss from exploding.

After a mouthful drag of smoke, Asami Ryuichi finally gave out an exhausted sigh and leaned back to his favored chair loosening some knots over his shoulders. The same chair where he had screwed a certain pet until he was satisfied making the other person passed out from pleasure and pain.

"What about the other _one_?" Asami asked.

"Well...Suoh called earlier to tell me that Takaba was back in his apartment and that he didn't go out for the rest of the afternoon up to this moment."

"Tiring himself for work, huh?" Amusement was back to his voice as if he had forgotten the bigger issues at hand.

"Apparently, Asami-sama."

The man grin recalling some memories with the younger pale blond. "Clear his schedule for a week then. We don't want him to pass from fatigue, do we Kirishima?"

"Of course, Asami-sama. Consider it done."

Later that same night, Asami was already inside Akihito's apartment overlooking the clattered place. Clothes were on the couch he was not sure if they were clean or not. Empty take out boxes were in the bin, overflowing. Groceries were still in the plastic bags over the tiny dining table. His bag was opened while his cameras were spread out over the kotatsu table where Akihito's head was resting. Laptop's off probably due to empty battery.

It looked like the younger one went back to work even after coming home.

Suoh reported that Akihito had been out all night snooping at some abandoned warehouses downtown and only decided to call it off after lunch time.

Watching him sleep in an awkward position, Asami scooped Akihito up and brought him to his bed. A smile appeared on Asami's usually blank face knowing that the other one didn't stir with the contact and even pulled him after getting familiar with his scent.

Five weeks ago Asami would have shot anyone wrinkling his branded suit or touching him for his dislike of being touched. But that vanished now that he found himself snuggling closer to the dead to the world Takaba Akihito.

A month and a week ago, he finally cornered him in one of his bars catching him off guard when he was with his friends. They were like a cat and mouse chasing around Tokyo putting him on the edge. The younger man was very good in escaping his men they had a hard time locating him almost all of the time.

When Asami decided to deal him himself, staged a place while luring him to his new acquired club, it was only then he pinned him down while being an asshole just like what the young man had screamed over and over during the time of his captive. He made his men surrounded his friends until Akihito admitted it to himself that he couldn't put them in danger walking himself right to the trap.

The way Akihito fought his way out of his hands triggered something in Asami especially when he didn't back down even when he was tied in a chair in the middle of a cold empty basement.

Lust.

That was what the man named Takaba Akihito woken up while he was screaming his lungs out calling him names. A thought came over like 'What if it was his name he's shouting instead of insults?' wouldn't it be entertaining, he imagined.

Curiosity riled his urges up he took Akihito to his _room_ and God who knew what happened in there.

One thing for sure, Takaba Akihito became Asami Ryuichi's overnight no one should ever touch him now or else blood would flow and lives would be taken, forcefully.

"The fuck?" Akihito groggily spat when he saw an arm over his stomach and that he was caged by some firm limbs including his legs. "Hey!" He tried lifting it up but he failed. He was rather locked up, again.

"Sleep more." Asami's voice was tired but it didn't make him less intimidating.

"The fuck are you doing here asshole?!? You shouldn't be—" A muffled sound came after for Asami covered his mouth stopping him from yelling for once.

"It's still uh—," He quickly glanced to his watch to be aware of the time where he lost track of when he decided to lie beside the younger man. "It's barely three in the morning. Sleep more."

Finally removing the hand that covered his mouth, Akihito became furious of how Asami got casual with him. _"He isn't supposed to be here!"_

Yet, instead of freeing himself from the limbs that got him immobile, he gave up moving altogether. He let Asami pulled him closer, snuggling to his neck, _enjoying_ the warm breathing he was having. Akihito should be putting a lot of effort shoving him away but his body was having it otherwise.

Akihito was _calmer_ whenever Asami was nearby he couldn't understand why. He was feeling _safe_ when in the first place it was the crime lord who wrecked his system and made him vulnerable. Something he should't be.

He was confused and lost he didn't know what to do at the moment.

However, soon after and a lot of unwanted and irritating moments, Akihito drifted back to sleep unknowingly clutching to the arm that held him in _place_.

\---

"Nnnnngh! Slo—w...down! No—!"

"No! No! No! Fucking slow—ahhhhhh~~~"

_"Please~~~"_

Anything Akihito said was ignored, his pleads, his cries, his begging. Nothing worked. Asami was still thrusting fast and deep in his entrance he was beyond losing his mind. The next time Akihito woken up after falling asleep while 'cuddling' Asami, he found himself handcuffed on the latter's bed back to his penthouse. The same bed where he was raped to unconsciousness five weeks back. The distant memory was still fresh like yesterday he nearly had a panic attack remembering how he was forced to open his legs and _welcome_ the enormous length that assaulted him repeatedly.

The same bed he begged Asami to make it harder abusing his sweet spot until he was cumming over the older man's hand just 36 hours after he was taken against his will at that time.

Now, over a month since then, he was back to the very same room and bed repeating the same words he shouted as Asami pounded right to him. His hole kept on welcoming Asami totally submitting to the pleasure he could only get from him. Akihito had slept with so many women back in the day but it was only recently he managed to taste what it was really like to be drunk in pleasure.

"Fuuuuuck! Asami—"

"Just let go, Kitten. Give in..." Asami whispered slowing it down putting him to the edge.

And he did. "Fast—er, Asami... Faster...."

"Why not work for it?"

The crime lord abruptly stopped moving, lifting the confused beaten red Akihito until they had switched places. Asami was lying down with his signature grin while Akihito was on top of him working his hips off thrusting himself down to the hard rock length he _loved_ buried deep inside him.

Akihito was bouncing his body up and down setting the pace all by himself. He was way too drown with lust he didn't notice how Asami looked at him.

The pale blond missed how Asami was truly pleased and proud with him leading the both of them to heaven.

A little over of a minute and Akihito came covering themselves with his own semen. No one minded hence it only made the scene more of a sin. Groaning to the sudden lost of action, Asami held Akihito in place, still on top of him energy drained, he penetrated a couple more powerful thrusts climaxing inside him.

"Pull it out..." Akihito's voice was losing its convincing power, so, Asami being the playful one at the moment denied it burying his rod deeper instead as he continuously shoot his hot loads inside.

"Fucking jerk..." Yet his face showed a satisfied smile now that his inner walls were feeling more than _warm_ because of Asami's fresh supply of _milk_.

"You love having this jerk in you, mind you my dear Akihito." The younger man was now lying literally on top of him, chest to chest, forgetting that they were both sweaty and _full_ of cum.

"Hope you're satisfied now asshole. I need to get back to work."

"Unfortunately, you're not Akihito." Asami deadbeat answered him. "You're staying here until I say it otherwise."

"The fuck?!?" Sitting up now over the toned abs of the crime lord letting the white seeds mess their bodies further, Akihito released his anger by _almost_ punching Asami in the face. Although, with the power match, Asami topped him. He caught both of his fists pulling Akihito down to have a closer look.

"Fuck you." His words were heavy than usual it was threatening. "I think you've done enough, Asami. You can't do this anymore."

"I can and I will, Kitten. You're not leaving this place until I say you can."

"Or what, huh? You of all people can't order me around like what you do with your men. You can't make me!"

Asami was still holding him too close to his liking.

"Don't make me _cage_ you, Akihito. Don't tempt me." Not entirely a fan of being dominated through kissing, Akihito pulled back when Asami closed the little distance between them but the older one locked his head from the back he couldn't dodge in time. His tongue burned as it got played roughly with the older man's making Akihito wanted to end it really badly.

Kissing was not for him he avoided it like a plague. Akihito believed that the mouth was the real root of evil he never wanted anything to do with it. And kisses from Asami _usually_ drove him out of his goddamn mind he lost all of the rationality he had built over the years.

He was already 27 years and yet it only took him less than 30 seconds to give up once again.

A minute and he was high once more ready to take what was Asami about to do with him.

\---

"What?" Akihito inquired as he was stared down by Asami who just got home from whatever business he had to do - it was two in the morning.

The pale blond was sitting on the floor munching some kind of home made barbecue right in the middle of the living. Absolutely out of place given that Asami's penthouse was screaming luxury at every corner of it. Breaking the norms, Akihito had his own grilling pan in front of him while turning the meat strips upside down worried of being overcooked if he got delayed in doing so.

"Want some?" Akihito casually took a good cut of meat, coating it with some sauce, then picking up enough pieces of kimchi before stuffing them to his mouth. "Hmmmmmmn~~~" He moaned out the deliciousness he looked like he had reached another climax from the crime lord's point of view. "Fuck! It's good!"

Asami, Kirishima, and Suoh couldn't believe what they were witnessing they were out of words. Akihito was damn unpredictable but not once it crossed their minds that they were to come home to Akihito having his own barbecue party in the middle of the crime lord's expensive living area.

Kirishima remained quiet but it was clear from his face that he was wondering where the pan came from.

"I had them delivered at the lobby. Online shopping. Don't worry I used my own money." Akihito quickly explained like it was describing the weather after getting what the secretary kept on wondering.

"Two in the morning?" Asami was rather amused it was obvious in his tone

"Yeah. Why? First time seeing someone eat this _early_?"

"Maybe." Though the crime lord had a different memories of people eating with the present time. Usually involved with his ways of torture.

"So...if you're not gonna join me just go and do what you must. Not gonna eavesdrop if that's what you're worried about." Akihito was literally shooing them away with the wooden chopsticks in his hand.

However, unknown to him, his comment made the three men tense out of nowhere. They were used in keeping Akihito in the dark but the words that came out from him gave out a hint that he knew what they really do behind closed doors. Not wanting to give Akihito more thoughts to it, they moved silently to Asami's home office but it was only 15 minuted when Kirishima and Suoh bid their goodbyes.

Akihito was still in the middle of eating he didn't pay attention to his surrounding.

"You couldn't behave, could you?"

The pale blond only paused for a second being startled and all but he didn't look back to where the question came from.

"I didn't promise that I would. You took my freedom away so I made use of what I can. And you didn't say in particular what I couldn't and could do, right Asami?" Akihito taunted Asami while staring at his eyes.

"Don't test me, Akihito." The other one warned - almost glaring.

"Am I?" Indeed testing the crime lord, Akihito walked towards him and snatched the cigarette between his fingers. He dragged a large one filling up his lungs with the addicting element he didn't know he had been missing - not when he nearly empty a pack just for one day.

Yes. Akihito, old enough, was a smoker just like Asami. Also a heavy one at that. The raven haired only realized it recently when he noticed his supply was decreasingly rapidly when he kept it moderately at home. He didn't confront Akihito but when he offered him one time he took it almost in a heartbeat while smiling wildly. And since then the bin got filled up with empty packs of Asami's favorite source of nicotine.

"You know what is happening in Sion right now, do you?" It was more than of a statement and not a question. Most likely Asami had the final piece earlier of what was bothering him around Akihito.

"What is happening in Sion, Asami?" Akihito, though, threw it back aggravating him more. He was not asking, he was simply putting Asami on the edge. Being bored and stuck in a place would make someone like Akihito do more out of the box. His laptop became a powerful tool in no time he managed to dig a lot of information happening outside the walls of his current residence.

The pale blond was not scared, not anymore. He grew his claws /back and now he was ready to scratch Asami anytime.

"What you're doing is dangerous, Akihito." Jaws were visibly moving, highly displeased of how Akihito was acting.

"You're much more dangerous, Asami. You made sure I know that but here I am, alive and talking." The untamed /kitten only traced his face caressing his /owner. He was that fearless.

Silence lingered across them a pin could be heard if dropped. The tension was getting higher as well as the temperature. Bodies pressed together feeling it up that nothing could stop them now if they decided to explore it themselves until both exploding rather sexually.

"You asked for this, Akihito. Don't blame me afterwards if you couldn't handle it anymore."

"Fine by me. As long as I can prove to you that I am more than a fuck as what you have clearly implied." Akihito admitted the words he felt whenever Asami sleep with him. While the crime lord didn't repeat it anymore, the words remained in Akihito he could still hear it like a chant. He was a nice fuck as what Asami had said while he vigorously digging him the first night they shared bed.

Akihito, emotions jumbled, honestly believed him. Five weeks of fucking and Akihito's body became so familiar with Asami he was now wanting to prove that he wasn't just that. That he wasn't just a meat and a hole to feast.

He was _way_ more than that.

The very next day, at noon because Asami pushed their limits Akihito literally couldn't lift a muscle plus his ass being on hell's fire, Asami had given him the permission to try and find the group responsible for his employee's death. He hadn't had the chance to meet Sudou but just from the rumors flying around, he was thinking it would be better to leave it. The manager had a huge crush on Asami he wasn't even subtle about it. The other crew of the club Sudou was managing were very detailed of how he looked up to Asami. However, what Akihito couldn't understand was why he was getting pissed off knowing them? Why there was a certain thug in his _heart_ learning that every month Sudou and Asami would had a meeting breathing in the same room air? Akihito couldn't place his concerns his emotions almost slipped out while he was in undercover.

"Then all of a sudden Sudou-san went missing! And he just never do that." One of the waiters animatedly told him about his former manager.

"Did he meet some people before he disappeared?" Akihito inquired although he already know what the answer was. Others from Asami's men already investigated around and they came empty handed. He had read Kirishima's emails when he infiltrated their system and by the looks of it, there wasn't any leads.

It was such a dead end.

But Akihito was very determined to do it. He really couldn't let it go knowing it was futile 'till the end.

"What do we have here?!" A man chimed loudly as he took the empty seat beside Akihito. He was obviously tipsy and very /touchy. His hand was already in Akihito's shoulder, massaging it. "Haven't seen you here! You new?"

Akihito ignored him not wanting to add fuel to the fire.

"You look like someone I know...God! Almost identical!"

 _"Worst pick up line...EVER!"_ Akihito thought controlling his emotions.

"No really, you look exactly like Sudou-san." The man's voice was trailing as if he was trying to hypnotize Akihito. It was not working though.

However, with the name being mentioned, the gears on Akihito's head started working. No one mentioned anything about how that person looked and he haven't seen any clear pictures either, not that he was interested in seeing them. To be compared was definitely an insult for Akihito yet he bit his tongue and smiled towards the intoxicated man.

"Really? How so?" Flirting came out naturally he shivered.

The man pulled his seat closer occupying some personal space beside Akihito, of course he disliked it but he couldn't do anything about it.

"You have the same body built. And hair color too! I almost mistaken you for being him." The man's hand now was on his hair twirling it possibility imagining it for Sudou's.

"Where is he though?" That came out nearly sarcastic luckily for him the man didn't catch it. "I mean so I could believe you..."

"Honestly," The man sighed. "I don't know. Probably with Suregawa's. The last time I saw him he was walking with one of them."

_"Suregawa? Really? Who is this man?!"_

"But aren't they a powerful family like rich and _snob_ something like that?" They really was. The Suregawa was old money they didn't like outsiders, that's a fact. Cousins being married to each other to keep the bloodline pure and untainted.

"Well yes but they are generous when it comes to their employees."

"You seem to know a lot about them, huh?"

"Not really. I just happen to know someone inside for me to be near for rumors. Especially when Sudou-san started dealing with them."

"Huh? What kind of deals?" He whispered to the man not wanting anyone to hear about it. He was getting obvious after all.

The man catching his gestures, copied him and leaned down to answer. "The same thing you're doing here." Tone was totally different, tipsy appearance gone. And there was a sharp pointed metal poking at his side. "Nosy kids like you shouldn't stay away awake past bedtime, you know?"

Akihito tensed on his seat as his situation escalated way too fast he didn't have any chances of escape at all. They were at the dim part of the counter with less people even the bartender was quite far from them serving others. He also remembered the faint scent that came from the man's fingers and why it was familiar.

_"Fuck...he's making me fall asleep..."_

"You know very well what to do, don't you Takaba Akihito?"

"How did you—"

"It's uncommon for the untouchable man like Asami Ryuichi to keep someone like you this long, don't you know? And news like this spreads like wild fire everyone wanted to know the very reason why this time..."

Not being in favor, the blond couldn't do anything especially when there was a knife pointing at the obvious deadly area of his body. One wrong more or else he would be gutted open. Also, he noticed that some men were loitering not far from them watching them closely. He wished they were Asami's men but the way they lack of response made Akihito conclude that it was from the man's side. He was really in a tight spot.  
  
Five minutes later, Akihito was no longer visible to anyone's sight. He disappeared as much as the man he was together with.

\---

It was in the middle of the night when Asami got a phone call from an unknown caller. He was very reluctant to pick it up but his instincts made him.

Hearing the voice from the other side made his blood boil like no other. He was suspicious it was them causing the problems in his turf but he never got the evidence that would pin them to the ground so he never made an approach to avoid unnecessary blood shed and resources. But now, the call confirm all of his allegations.

"Suregawa Oda." Asami greeted out of his politeness. "Can't say I'm flattered to receive a call from you especially not in this moment."

Asami also made it louder for his _guest_ to hear.

_"Honestly, I didn't expect you to show kindness to other people who doesn't have 'enough' value in terms of our business. Made me curious why this certain Takaba Akihito is keeping you busy, Asami-san."_

Hearing the name he currently favored came out of someone he didn't _like_ was enough for Asami to plan a series of painful moves in his head. So much for avoiding excessive casualties.

"What do you want that you even made an effort in knowing him? Are you that _bored_ , Oda- _san_?"

_"Straight to the business I see. Very well then, I'm currently needing a passage that would not require 'nosy' people. Mind providing me one, Asami?"_

"Full of yourself I see," Asami answered calmly but all he ever wanted to do was to skin the old man alive. "But why I would do that?"

"You don't want to see your pet scattered all over Tokyo, do you?"

The threat seemed genuine but Asami knew it better. They wouldn't harm what's his if they wanted the route they were asking for. Nevertheless, he shouldn't take them lightly when they were known to be nasty players that if not for the leverage they were holding against their 'partners' they wouldn't have anyone at all.

"Be careful." Asami's guest said as soon as the call ended. They were finishing up some deals when they were interrupted.

"They bite and bark but they can easily be handled with." The Japanese crime lord confidently answered while busying himself with a smoke.

"I know that, Asami. But— I'm not talking about the Suregawa people. I'm talking about Takaba Akihito."

"Mikhail," Asami warned not liking that he too knew the younger man. "Don't."

"I'm not." There was way too much seriousness around them. "But what do you know exactly about him? He's 27 but his folder is thinner than any shut-in out there."

 _"I know. But whatever it is, I know him..."_ He didn't say it but his expression told Mikhail otherwise.

"Just be careful around him."

"You talk as if you know him _personally_."

But the Russian Mafia leader didn't comment on it further. He just remained quiet towards Asami hanging the issue above them.

Soon after when both parties had settled in with their negotiations, the Russians left Sion while the Asami started working with the demands the old man of the Suregawa had given.

If Oda thought he would fold just because Akihito was in his hands, he was dead wrong. They crossed a line they couldn't see being blinded by their own arrogance and false reputation. Asami's going to wipe them all they would regret giving him the bullets for his own gun pointing at the center of their forsaken heads.

Two days later, the _peaceful_ streets of Shinjuku were no longer a safe zone whether it's an ally, a neutral, or an enemy. Anyone would shoot anyone if it meant victory for their family. The locals had evacuated, businesses were closed, it was nearly deserted when in reality it was impossible. Nevertheless due to the war going on between the two powerful families, it happened and still happening.

The Suregawa had lost a lot of people and resources they went into hiding for their own survival. The same with Asami's but the damage was not more than of the despised family. It was a surprised attack that Asami had been planning for so long he just didn't have the means to push through. The Suregawas clearly underestimated the Asami group they thought they could make Asami Ryuichi dance with their bullets. Dead wrong.

Bystanders wanted to pick a side hoping they could pick up some favors and leftovers when it was all done but just the thought of it sent hesitations to them.

They couldn't just choose their own killers after all. If the Suregawa managed to beat Asami, they would be nastier than ever before but if Asami would win, the pillars of the underworld would be handed to his palms almost immediately.

"Did you lose your way or something? Never heard of a map?" A limping full of wounds and bruises Akihito asked as he was dragged into the middle of the warehouse where the exchanges would take place.

Third day came and out of nowhere, the leader of the Suregawa contacted Asami for a deal. They wanted to end the war they confidently started leaving Asami wondering why the sudden retreat. Oda was acting out of his character. That alone was the reason why Asami agreed to the meeting even though all of them were skeptical about it.

"I thought I'd wait for a week before you show your face here." The sassy remark somehow broke the tension between the two groups.

Although it seemed that Oda was pissed off by everything about Akihito he yanked his head up rather powerful. Oda was pretending he didn't see how Akihito's face contort with pain he gripped it further until the pale blond was yelling with pain.

"Oda- _san_." A single reply coming from Asami pulled Akihito out of his misery because Oda let go of his hair and turned his attention to the raven haired man. "I believed we have a deal."

"A deal this fucking whore of yours ruined!"

If Asami and his men didn't know better they could have displayed their confusion over their faces. It was only then they realized that all of the men Oda brought were tensed and kind of disturbed. They were not the same they had seen and met sometime ago. It was as if their confidence and authority were gone and the only thing that were keeping them at the moment was their _proud_ name.

"You overestimated me, Oda- _sama_ ," The laughter the pale blond gave after he saw how the oldest man paled in complexion nearly went hysterical than it should be.

"Ah! Oww! Owwwww!!! My chest—Fuuuuuuck..." Akihito inhaled deeply but with caution. "Damn! Your men really did a good job on me..."

"You promised Takaba Akihito!" There was fear in Oda's voice that made the pale blond flinch. Not that he was afraid of the old man but there was something deeper to it. Asami was just observing but at the same itching to end Oda's life.

The condition of Akihito in front of him was worse than what he was expecting. He wasn't even presentable. Clothes were torn, he was barefooted, too thin, dried blood all over his face and skin, personal hygiene totally neglected. The only thing that was keeping Asami from pulling the trigger was his own curiosity.

It seemed that there was something happened between Oda and Akihito and he wanted to know what it was.

"A life for a life, Takaba Akihito. Where is Anita?! You promised me!"

"Untie me first, old man." And they did complying to the order hastily. If Asami didn't know Oda he would had thought that the old leader was afraid of Akihito.

Across the Suregawas, Kirishima approached Asami and voiced his concerns.

"There are armed men all over the place neither coming from both sides, Asami-sama. The Suregawa are wary of them afraid even but they're not doing anything. They are letting them in."

"Akihito seems to hold the answer to that, Kirishima." Asami answered without taking his eyes off the pale blond who was now leaning to his chair untied.

"Asami," Akihito called the raven haired's attention who was approximately in the middle between the groups. He was just standing but the air around him changed.

Everyone felt that it was no longer the Akihito they all knew. It was totally another person. The warm cheerful _innocent_ pale blond vanished and was replaced with a persona who's detached and ruthless just looking at the way he hold his place.

Akihito was a different. Totally _different_.

"The Suregawas will cease operation and will hand you the remaining _useful_ businesses under their name. Would that be okay for you? Or is it too much to handle?" No one opposed him not even the angry people of the losing side.

"Why would I do that, Akihito?" Asami didn't like taking orders from others even if it was from the person he uncharacteristically _cared_.

Yes. He cared for Akihito even though he wouldn't admit it. He already invested a portion of his life towards him and Asami couldn't take it back anymore. Just five weeks and Akihito was embedded thoroughly.

"Because today onward, Oda Suregawa and his whole clan will be nothing but ordinary citizens of this country. Some maybe will be in jail due to obvious reasons but I think the majority will remain _nothing_. The name will no longer hold power...to anywhere." A man wearing cheap suit approached Akihito and handed him a paper.

"Why is that?" Asami again inquired filling up his questions with answers.

"Because I said so, right Oda- _sama_? You agreed right?"

"You will rot in hell, Takaba Akihito! You will! Mark my words! I will rise again and — What is that?!"

Everyone's attention went to the man who approached Akihito earlier but this time he brought another person who was effortlessly dragging a big suitcase.

"As promised," Akihito took the case himself and brought it in front of the old man. "The combination is your wife's birthday."

Oda hurriedly opened the case with his trembling hands he didn't notice that the sides were soaking wet with dark red thick fluid.

"TAKABA AKIHITO!!! YOU———!!!"

A series of bullets flew from all directions aiming to the people who were serving the old man. The surprise attack took only half a minute wiping the opponent's group.

The proud but vicious Suregawa clan died in front of Asami's and his men doing their work easier than they had expected.

"How could you——??? I gave you my word!!!" Oda, the only one left alive after the ambush, asked while holding his dear wife's head from the suitcase. The proud man was no longer proud. He turned older ignoring the looks he was getting by his enemies. Silently crying with the limbs of his loved ones. Yes, together with his wife's was his only son's used to be one piece body.

"You did. But as you've said...a life for a life..."

The man with cheap suit gave Akihito a smoke he eagerly took it. He then blew it off Oda's face giving him the disrespect he really deserved.

"Jo Hye Eun," It was a whisper but it was audible to everyone's ears. "Remember her?"

"Who the fuck——" The poor old man stopped as soon as he saw Akihito darkened expression. His eyes were glaring that if he could only kill by just looking, Oda would be already dead in a second.

Asami not seeing Akihito because he had his back on them, was surprised with the tone he used as he continued talking with the _poor_ Oda.

"Really? Your wife seemed to remember well? If you really can't, I'll help you."

Akihito finished his stick first before proceeding. Though, he already had a second one between his fingers.

"She was pregnant with your child but when you found out together with your wife, you threw her back to Korea before your _family_ found out or else inheritance be gone. You and your wife were made to be with each other you were both greedy. Jo Hye Eun was fine with it honestly, why? Because she didn't want anything from you. It was a mistake believing in your words and she truly regretted that she did. She as quietly as possible lived her life and her child. But what did you do? You tried to kill her and her—"

"Akihito..."

"Asami," Akihito looked back with empty eyes. "We're still talking. You'll get your own moment later. Don't worry."

"Are you—" Oda asked but he was cut off.

"No. She died seven years ago. Her son also died when he got caught between the police and a big time gang in Korea."

"So why?! Why are you doing this?!?"

"Because I wanted to pay someone in return. I want to help _him_. "

The pale blond gave an over all glance at Oda before leaning down to him to say something they both could only hear.

"And because I simply can, Suregawa Oda. I can. Fun fact between you and me, generous aren't I?" Akihito tried to sound cheerful but his wounds were getting the best of him. "Your wife personally came to South Korea to pay Hye Eun a visit. Did you know when? Seven years ago. I shouldn't but I can't help but be angry at you Oda. Why? Because you fucking knew she would go. You knew she would kill Mom the moment she had seen her but you didn't stop her. You just watched from your seat as she drive through at Mom hitting and killing her on the spot. You just fucking watched." Akihito was calm but his words were sharp and deadly. Hatred easily came out of his mouth poisoning Oda with the information he gave out.

"You—"

Akihito took his leave and went to Asami's way leaving the remaining pure blooded Suregawa on the floor — weeping.

"All yours, Asami. He's all yours."

"We are having a long talk, Akihito. A very long one..." Asami nearly paused but he didn't even when Akihito was already standing right in front of him. "Or maybe I should start now calling you by your real name? What'd you say, Mr. Han Jae Wo?"

Not surprised, Akihito only looked at him with somewhat peaceful eyes. Rage was gone. "Deal with him first, Asami Ryuichi and we will..."

Unfortunately, before Takaba Akihito, or Han Jae Wo as what Asami had called him, could move another step his unconsciousness won over his whole being collapsing to the cold floor leaving everything to Asami's hands missing how Suregawa Oda died painfully in Asami's very own hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of detours while writing this one, you see. :D
> 
> Enjoy!

_"Didn't I warn you?"_ A distress voice asked.

_"A number of times, yes."_

_"Then why?! Are you that eager to die?! You already have enough money to live twice maybe thrice in luxury for your next lives! Why the fuck are you still doing this?!"_

_"I don't know, you tell me Mikhail-san,"_

_"You're just bored, aren't you? And your little chase with Asami is giving you the thrill you're badly craving!"_ The Russian was disappointed and his tone was obviously indicating it.

"He's a good fuck," Akihito inhaled his self-made smoke from his pot after blowing it all to the foreigner's direction.

_"As far as I know he raped you, Jae Wo!"_

_"And I let_ _him,"_ He gave Mikhail an annoying smile Akihito knew he couldn't stand. _"While we're here kindly please refer me by my_ _name , Mikhail-san. It's Takaba Akihito and not Jae Wo."_

 _"Why? You'll shoot me if I don't?"_ Mikhail was really pissed now. It wasn't that long that he picked up the wreck man back in Korea when a deal between three groups went bad. He knew the Korean was reckless and always ready to jump in front of the bullets but what he did in that situation was beyond any sane man would do.

Han Jae Wo at that time was throwing everything in the open field he was probably slowly committing suicide. It was true that the country was in his hands but it didn't mean that _everything_ was under control. There was still here and there mishaps that would try their bests to overthrow him. He was young and the way he ruled the land, above and under, was putting the older people into shame. If not for the allied forces he had across Asia, Han Jae Wo would have lost all of his bearings including his own dear life.

Mikhail, being the second Russian to had a _significant_ place in Korea because of his partnership with Jae Wo, took his chance to _lend_ a helping hand. He took the younger man into his wing until he was back to his own feet. Mikhail just needed to ignite the fire in Jae Wo's wits to make him functional again al though it wasn't that successful at first. A lot of lives were lost due to his temper and _boredom_ Mikhail almost gave up. He couldn't for the sole reason of avoiding much headaches in the future. The country was his fourth or maybe the third best source of income that if lost, he would need a lot of reshuffling in his routes. And to say he didn't have a healthy relationship with others were enough for the Russian to _entertain_ the lad into his most capabilities.

Knowing what Han Jae Wo had gone through in the past, well, Mikhail needed the devil himself to make it happen. To bring that fire back in his eyes.

He started feeding the Korean information about a certain Suregawa Oda, the person Mikhail thought would pick his interest since the man was the reason of Jo Hye Eun's death. Jae Wo at first was fueled by revenge and itchiness to have the man in his own hands bleeding that his actions became stable. The flow in business was back and it was all good but things started to turn against Mikhail hands - again.

Because all of the things that could happen, Jae Wo caught interest in Asami Ryuichi while he was plotting against Oda. A person he shouldn't be touching to begin with. Mikhail knew that well when he nearly lost his right man, Yuri, when he tried to pull some sht behind Asami's back. The Japanese crime lord wasn't lenient but their alliance saved him and his business. Yet here they now, Mikhail listening to Jae Wo's or rather Takaba Akihito's own adventures with Asami Ryuichi - Akihito's words, not his.

Their run and chase across Tokyo and nearby cities slowly ignited Akihito's will until he was caught and brought to the predator's den. Mikhail knew it was the same for Asami as he saw how amused the man was but what he didn't know was that he would be all possessive over him. Akihito was tough, young, and _playful_ but it didn't mean that he was immune to fear. Mikhail wanted to stop Akihito and his plans before he was caught but he came too late. News of Akihito being trapped in Asami's penthouse was enough for him to know what kind of activities they were doing behind doors. A bet with himself, Mikhail counted that it would be just a few days before Akihito's inner peace would crumble. An opposite of what really Mikhail was trying to do.

And Akihito or Jae Wo being in an unstable state was something he had yet to see.

_"I might, Mikhail-san. You don't have a say in this matter anymore so stay out of it and continue with whatever you have with Asami at the moment. Because once you got caught in this mess, I wouldn't be there to help you."_

The last conversation he had with Akihito was before he headed to the club to gather more information about Sudou. That was almost three months ago. And true to his words, Akihito couldn't be any help at the very moment seeing that he was in the middle of a controlled room.

After a month of being in a healing process, Asami took the matters in his hands having now a reason to break and peel Akihito's layers into his liking.

"Are sure about this?" Mikhail inquired at the Japanese man standing beside him looking at the same person in front of them.

Asami eyed him with a questioning look. Subtle but the concern in Mikhail voice was all new to him. Not once the Russian showed emotion to a person with no value to him.

"What would you do if I say that I am?"

Mikhail tensed with the sharpness of the answer he got.

"You're starting to get suspicious, Mikhail. Are you hiding something from me?"

"What? Are you implying something, Asami?"

"You think that I am implying something when I didn't say anything." They were being casual with each other but the people behind them knew that it was anything but friendly. Two crime lords were ticking bombs and if one to blast the other one would follow.

"You once mentioned his name and it was rather personal almost as if you watched grow up. I brushed it off as it was nothing but now I'm thinking maybe it was about everything. So, Mikhail - " Asami paused dragging a smoke in his fingers. "Do you have something to say?"

A mask was easily put in place on Mikhail's hiding any hint that would give him away. Although Asami already caught it when he saw how his jaws moved from his question.

"Spill now before I get impatient."

"You can't make me, Asami." A stern reply from Mikhail.

"And why is that?"

"Because if I do you'll lose the trust you put in me. I am a man of word and that word is what I gave to Akihito - no -  to Han Jae Wo before all this sht happened. If I start talking then what would that make me, huh?"

"You're loyal to him." _Why?_ Asami's thoughts lingered.

"I wouldn't say no but it's not entirely a yes."

"Then - "

"Ask him," The Russian faced the raven haired. "Displaying your guns and _toys_ wouldn't make him talk. You ask him because you _need_ to know and maybe he'll answer to you."

"You sounds so sure."

"I am sure."

"How?" Asami wanted the conversation to end not because he was getting impatient but because he didn't like the thought of Mikhail knowing more about Akihito. _His_ Akihito.

"Well for starters, he wouldn't leave Oda for you to punish if he didn't _trust_ you enough. He loathed the man more than the people that fucked his entire life in Korea."

"Funny that it tells nothing, Mikhail."

"Just ask him dammit!" Mikhail wanted to laugh but with the grave situation they were at, he couldn't even smile. It was really hilarious for the Russian to see Asami irritated with knowing less about the person he was totally into. He was just an observer and it was not his place to tell the Japanese anything. To Akihito, Mikhail was not entitled to do that.

Without permission, the Russian crime lord left the room leaving everything to Akihito. The younger blond was no longer in his care to butt in his business anymore. The moment Asami kept him in his penthouse he knew it was way too late by then. If he played his cards right, Akihito may survive Asami's wrath just like how he survived his former life.

"Had a fun chat?" Even after being confined for days, Akihito remained cheeky and _untamed_.

"How did you know it was him?"

"It's about time," Akihito giggled to a thought that suddenly crossed. "He shouldn't but Mikhail-san seems to care for my well being. Both you and I know how weak it is to care for someone with this line of business."

"Are you suggesting something, Akihito?" His voice was colder than usual. Almost distant to the man who cuddled him into his sleep months ago.

"I messed with your business, I killed your man, made you lose some respect from your men's eyes..." Akihito finally then looked directly to Asami's eyes. "My time is ticking in your very hand, Asami. I know I am not worthy to someone like you...especially you..."

The older man was quiet, letting the blond speak.

"I am disposable, Asami."

Asami was expecting something from Akihito yet he couldn't see anything. He thought it was self pity, hatred, or vengeance, but there was nothing at all. After Oda's execution, Akihito became a shell so empty he let anyone told him what to do. A total opposite of what he initially was when they were chasing each other.

The thrill and fire was slowly fading Asami started to get fed up.

"I'm starting to get into your nerves right, Asami? Didn't expect me to be this way," Looking away, Akihito still continued. "Well, this is me...for a long time."

"Now I wonder what kind of people and what they did to you to be this way," Asami threw an envelope at Akihito's feet. "You did a pretty good job in making yourself disappear until you yourself could no longer recall who you are anymore. Is this what you are still trying to do, Akihito? You came to me and used me just to remember how it was to be someone else from your memory?"

That caught the younger one off guard. Never in his life a person barely knowing him could figure out he himself took many years to realize. At the moment he looked like a kid lost in the middle of a crowded room searching for no particular person. He wanted to get out of Asami's eyes but he couldn't move himself to make the distance.

Akihito then picked up the envelope to see what was inside just to do something, or maybe out of curiosity he wasn't sure. The silence between them was killing him after all. A humorless laugh escape his mouth when he saw the content with his name in red color. After all, it was his record from the task force where he used to be part of.

"Where did you get this?" Akihito asked.

"Who knows..."

"You're a scary man, Asami Ryuichi. A very dangerous one."

"So are you, Han Jae Wo...So are you."

Yes, Akihito, no - Jae Wo, used to be an agent of the police force. He was the youngest one to join the special task force that was created to hunt the one responsible for the chaos happening in the underground business back in that time. The police was at wit's end continuously hitting the corner until a chief formed the group with the sole purpose of catching Ma Jin Seok. The person who stirred, used, and killed so many it was everyday bloodbath. And as a solution to crush the head, the tail must be caught first and that was what they did. The chief sent Jae Wo as an undercover to the prison where the rumored 2nd hand of Jin Seok was detained for illegal transactions. He was just 19 at that time.

With Jae Wo's excellent skill of blending with the crowd, he became part of the circle until he crossed paths with the person he was targeting. Mr. Han, Ma Jin Seok 2nd hand.

Jae Wo used his _charm_ and entertained Mr. Han until the man slowly favored him. Almost a year of being in prison, the effort Jae Wo made came to bear fruit. Han then brought him to his inner circle until the police undercover found out how deep the person had with his connection with the prison. The warden was just a puppet for Han that despite of being inside the criminal's compound, the dealings and transactions didn't stop. He had his ways to make money especially people he could use and Jae Wo for the first time, felt it was too much and he wanted out. The young officer already dirtied his hands inside that he started to question his morale. He then informed his chief about his findings yet the female chief denied his release. She was _very_ eager to get the evidence they badly needed to take Jin Seok down she was sacrificing Jae Wo.

However, the situation got worse when Jae Wo turned 20 and found out that his mother died just from a phone call. It was the woman chief who brought the news to him through a call. It was not even a private call, it was more like a courtesy call from a relative outside to a prisoner. Yet, Jae Wo didn’t stop and was begging the woman to use her connections to release him immediately. He didn't care if he was gathering attention by how he threw a fit while he kept on pleasing. _"Even just for a day! Please! Let me see her! Please!"_ He was begging, sobbing, screaming over the phone yet the woman didn't stir. She didn't apply for Jae Wo's request and turned him down flat. The mission must go on, she said.

Jae Wo was broken after that no one dared approach him. Everyone was wary and walking on eggs around him they didn't want to be the receiver of his negative emotions. Jae Wo was certain he could never see his mother anymore before they take her to her resting place. Negativity swarmed around him. But, all of a sudden, he got a temporary release. The warden talked to him about the details of his sudden _approved_ request. And soon after he was already back from his mother's funeral. Jae Wo still felt empty but he wasn't that bad anymore. He was functioning at last even though he wasn't at his 100% yet.

It was only days after the younger man found out that it was Mr. Han who arranged everything. He even paid for the rest of the funeral service when no one offered to do so. His chief didn't even do that for him.

"My judgment that time went blurry I ended up confessing who I really was. I confessed everything and I got beaten up for telling the truth." Akihito revealed letting everything in the open and in Asami's presence.

"But you still followed him,"

"Yeah, because after the punches and kicks, he still treated the wound he inflicted himself. In my eyes he transformed someone like a father figure I never had."

The statement made Asami grin. "Why I am not surprise?"

"Laugh all you want but Han was _that_ person to me."

"An abusive and unstable father, sure."

"He was all I've got, Asami."

A year later, Jae Wo got released only six months after Han. He was 21 and was already working for Jin Seok with a high position. Han was very proud of him it was obvious for everyone in the group that he was Han's favorite. He was made to join every dealing creating havoc if necessary. On another note, the police department was still pinning everything on Jae Wo. They knew about his confession and agreed to play with _his_ game. The grief the young man had was torridly used by both sides and Jae Wo was caught in between. He didn't have his time to mourn for mother - his mother that stayed and supported him despite of how bad he was in making decisions.

With no one to go back to, Jae Wo masked his emotions too well only letting out what was needed to gather the trust among the enemies, spending his time with Han every minute possible that later on led him to became the troubled man he originally was not. It went on for months and months until he could no longer remember the feelings and emotions he was trying so hard to hide. He locked them all up and the key to it was missing.

The eagerness of the Chief rushed Jae Wo to give her the details about the upcoming exchange of goods. Of course Jae Wo gave in and provided the information the task force required to take down the group. The evidence they badly needed would be in their hands after the operation.

"But they didn't," Asami said without any expression on his face yet his eyes told something else. They were proud. Asami was proud of how the young man played with the bigger fish when he himself was a prey for them. Akihito missed it though. He was too focused on not paying to the older man.

"Of course! I'm not that stupid to give them _everything_ with Han breathing on my neck every damn seconds! The address I gave them was just a decoy. Jin Seok was there with a new business partner but it was anything but a fucking sale of sex toys."

"How _classy_ ,"

Obviously not.

"Yeah, I fed him the idea but it was Ma himself who thought of the merchandise. He wanted to mock the police and he successfully did."

Akihito touched his cheeked as he recalled what happened three days after that operation. He went back to their base to _report_ about what really happened but the woman leading the operation for the police struck him almost immediately his lip was cut badly. Jae Wo received not only deadly glares from his colleagues but a lot of cursing and insult it became more than what usually just an hour of scolding.

"She didn't want to listen to the things I was about to say. If they truly went to the real location, they could have died all in a minute. Jin Seok biggest partner was present at that and half of his men were at the warehouse."

"You seem to be afraid of him as well,"

"Who wouldn't? Mr. Han was even fidgeting when we were in the middle of the transaction. I only know his name which was Van and apart from being a Russian I didn't know anything about him."

The relaxed self of the Japanese crime lord tensed when he heard the name. He was glad he didn't have anything to do with Van since Mikhail took over him but his ruthless behavior traveled fast across the underground. Van involved with a lot of business and his number one with the highest profit was human trafficking - children to be precise. It was rumored that Van was breeding humans to produce mixed race children to sell across nations. _"The lowest of the low...."_

"Chief gave me another chance but I don't care about that anymore. I was ready to leave my badge at that moment."

Jae Wo came back to Mr. Han's place after his session with the task force but what he didn't expect was the plan the older man formulated. It was the first time Jae Wo met Mikhail.

Four hours later after the secret meeting, Van and Ma Jin Seok died in the hands of Mr. Han and their new found business partner, Mikhail. All of them were about to celebrate their booming business but Han planned something else. He was tired of being Ma's second hand and the repeatedly betrayals he encountered in the time span he was serving him. It was not a secret that Ma Jin Seok sent a lot of men to kill Mr. Han while in prison but the latter waited for the perfect time to get his revenge. When Mikhail came to the picture, Han grabbed it and seized the moment. He killed two birds with one stone, he became the 'King' overnight.

After that incident, all of Ma Jin Seok's assets and businesses were transferred to Han while Van's to Mikhail. Jae Wo went higher and for a while they ruled together. Jae Wo's hands bathed in blood and money he thought it was where he should be.

"I was really happy that for the first time I was appreciated. My efforts were recognized and I got praised. I could see how proud he was at me."

But another doom came. The chief got hold of the sudden turn over and summoned Jae Wo to their base. She was taking the events to her advantage and instantly formulated a plan to bring the group down, permanently.

"Pissed off. That was I was feeling when I entered the base. She made sure of the success of the group. I didn't want to be part of it but then she revealed something I still couldn't let go."

"Another lie?"

"I wish it was."

Asami saw the sadness and anger in Akihito's eyes he thought he had enough seeing.

"I thought I had a place. I thought I could believe in them...in him. But everything was a fucking lie..."

Tears slowly fell down from the young blond's eyes he was totally out of character. Asami was looking at him, studying, and he was sure that even though years had passed, Akihito still couldn't let it go. The pain was still there and it was overwhelming him.

"They all knew Asami..."

"Knew what?"

"Chief knew who killed my mother the moment it happened. She knew all along but she took it away from me. She hid it so I could focus on our mission. And Han...He was the one who gave away my mother's information to that bitch. He was the reason why that bitch came to Korea with her husband...Han planned it all Asami."

Han shaped him into a person he was and along with the process came with betrayals Jae Wo couldn't handle.

The Chief made Jae Wo sit in front of the monitor and watch the videos they compiled from  the people they sent to follow Han's men out of the prison. In one of the said videos was when his mother died. A different angle came and the incident was no longer an accident. Oda's wife drove the car as she was crossing the street hitting her. Dissatisfied, she came back and rolled over the poor woman who was already fighting for her life. It was not audible but Jae Wo could hear how her mother's bones were crushed by the car.

The agony he thought he had gotten over it came rushing his sight turned red. His small physique, compared to the others, turned into monster he tarnished everything his hands could hold on. The monitors, tables, computers, even the fridge didn't escape Jae Wo's wrath. He was so angry that no one could touch him.

Even the chief was scared of his subordinate. The years he had spent in prison did him good the sweet, _innocent_ , full of life and laughter Jae Wo died making the person they were witnessing was nothing but a cage of sleeping evil.

"It was hours before I could make sense of my surroundings. The room and everything in it was ruined."

Akihito laughed when he remembered something that wasn't funny, but recalling it now made it otherwise.

"Chief was damn pissed off! She must have been calculating the damages in her head! But seriously, she was just getting tired of waiting. She got impatient because in her own pace, we were running out of time."

"Were you?" Asami inquired truly curious.

"Not really. She was just eager to finish it and get her awards."

That night after the revelation, Chief presented the plan and made Jae Wo the bait. They bugged him and made him go to where Han was.

It was nearing midnight when Jae Wo and Han sat in the middle of an abandoned building. He had been there before since it was where Han fully gave his trust to Jae Wo by telling him his past. His past full of hardships that Jae Wo's own couldn't be compared. Even so, Han didn't have the right to pass it to his younger subordinate. He didn't have the right to manipulate him just for his means. He didn't have that right even though they almost shared sentiments.

And while they were talking, the police squad was preparing their ambush downwards. They were listening closely to the bug they planted on Jae Wo. Either way, he was the key to the success of one and the down fall of the other one.

However, Jae Wo had other plans.

 _"The last time I remember there shouldn’t be a van around here."_ Han said pointing out his observations catching out the plans immediately.

 _"Yeah I know. Funny isn't? That there is one out there,"_ Jae Wo smugly answered triggering Han and the people outside. At that second, the woman chief and her colleagues knew that Jae Wo had flatly given out their locations and they couldn't wait for Han to descend from the building anymore. The woman gave out orders to infiltrate the said building thinking they had advantages because Han apparently came alone and without any men to command, well except for Jae Wo that was.

A small operation with best 12 men from the woman's force. One by one they went inside.

Han, on his own, took half of them instantly knowing exactly where they were since he knew the place like the back of his hand. One by one he shot, stabbed, sliced and killed them. Until a few minutes later, The woman's right hand man took Jae Wo as his 'hostage' and shield as he faced the mob boss treating it as their trap card. The police knew Han 'cared' for the younger one and opted for the emotional attachment they both shared.

Jae Wo, on his part, looked dead even though he was the only one who wasn't injured. He was riding the flow letting the two sides kill each other.

Han, having more experience than anyone in the room, pulled the trigger aiming the enemy's head just a few centimeters away from his _trusted_ man. As an impact, the sound of the gun blasted Jae Wo's ear hurting him in the process. Jae Wo wasn't wounded but he fell on the floor trying to ease the pain coming from his ears.

The boss looked over Jae Wo but didn't help him. Not wasting any seconds, he ran off the room escaping the remaining men, if there was any left. Han thought he had won since the compound was empty and no single soul was after his shadow anymore. That's what he thought. The chief was still on the van waiting for her chance. Not missing an opportunity, the woman accelerated and didn't think twice about hitting the limping Han.

Even though still alive, the boss man could no longer stand nor move the chief had her way freely searching for car keys. Jae Wo prompted them before that Hand liked to hide his goods in the secret compartment of his modified car. The woman left then Han and went for the vehicle.

"She was very happy when he saw the packs of drugs. She won the lottery despite all of her men got killed in the process..." Akihito walked around the room where he was confined that even if he wanted to escape, he couldn't. He didn't want to either.

"So you send her to her proper place."

"And it was so damn satisfying, Asami." Akihito expression came out as a twisted one, staring into nothing but authentically smiling.

 _"Jae Wo!"_ The woman called his name when he noticed him standing right in front of her. She was busy arranging the evidence she lowered her guard almost immediately.

Jae Wo couldn't hear her properly but he knew what she was about to do. So, in an impulse, he did the very first thing that came out from his mind after learning the conspiracy around her mother's death. He took his gun out and pointed at the woman.

_"Jae Wo wai-"_

He didn't let her finish her words because he knew it would be pointless.

The high ranking police woman was left lifeless beside the evidence she badly wanted to have. The irony.

Walking further, Jae Wo quietly knelt down to the man who made his world spin the other way. Han was still alive but barely. His survival lied on Jae Wo's hands alone. He could help him and everything would be forgotten soon after.

 _"You did well boy...you did well-"_ Cold trembling hands came around Han's neck.

 _"Learn. Don't turn into someone like me, Jae Wo..."_ Han said despite his throat being squeezed until no air could no longer pass. With a battered body, the boss let his last man finish his job. Jae Wo ended Han's life without showing any expression on his face. It’s not that he didn’t want to, it was more of he couldn’t anymore. No anger, no bliss, no guilt, nothing.

Jae Wo felt nothing.

"The two people I trusted the most ended up being killed by my own hands. Han told me his stories about his own trust getting betrayed but he didn't tell me it could crush me in the process. He didn't tell me anything about how to deal with it. In the end, just like everything else I learnt it through my own and I have never been the same..." Akihito was at the balcony looking at the tall buildings surrounding Asami's.

"I couldn't trust myself to trust anyone anymore, Asami..."

"Afraid, that's what you mean, Akihito."

"No. It's not being scared of trusting again... It's far from that..."

Akihito turned around and smiled towards the crime lord. It was a nice weather, chilly, but he loved it.

It could have been perfect for both of them but Akihito pulled out a gun out of nowhere and pointed the end to Asami.

"I'm not scared, Asami."

"Then what it is?" The golden eyed man asked not minding his life resting on Akihito's hands.

"It's the aftermath of giving my trust to them together with my loyalty..." Looking at Asami's eyes, Akihito didn't waver. He was dead serious of what he was about to do.

"...It's about me killing them."

And Akihito pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie I was talking about in the first chapter was entitled 'The Merciless.' It is a 2017 South Korean crime action themed movie. This chapter was like retelling what happened there but with Akihito and Asami. /hehehe
> 
> If you have any questions let me know! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm still thinking whether to continue this or not because the ending I had in mind was this. One shot with an open ending.
> 
> But we will see if I changes I mind. Teehee~~~


End file.
